Episode 7570 (4th April 2011)
Plot David gets a call from Audrey to say that she's ready to sign the salon over to him if he'd like to call in. Kylie's thrilled whilst Gail's worried. Cheryl tells Leanne how Russ is up for the lead in the school musical whereas Simon hasn't even bothered to audition. Leanne's fuming. Owen hands Gary a wad of cash and tells him it's a loan so he can buy himself a van. Marc's embarrassed and begs Audrey not to tell Claudia about his "hobby". Chesney and Katy carry a tatty old chair into their flat and wonder if they'll ever be able to afford anything decent. Steve assures Jim and Liz that the contract for the sale of the Rovers is being drawn up and he and Becky will be off to start a new life once he's been paid. Tina becomes increasingly jealous of Graeme and Xin's apparent intimacy and wishes that she'd never suggested the sham marriage. Fiz gets a call from Joy Fishwick's solicitor to say that her house has been sold and the money is on the way. Faye moves into No.6 and presents Anna with a pair of earrings. Anna's touched. After phoning several loan companies, Jim fails to raise the money to buy the Rovers. Fiz nervously withdraws £500 from Colin Fishwick's inheritance to pay for all the baby things she bought on her credit card. Gail warns Audrey that she's making a terrible mistake signing the business over to David as Kylie is a work-shy thief. David overhears Gail's bitchy comments. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan *Bank Clerk - Greg Aled Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and exterior *Denaro Nationwide Bank - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail urges Audrey not to sign over the salon to David, confiding her misgivings about Kylie; and Graeme has a rendezvous with Tina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,560,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2011 episodes